


Skeleton: An Underground Musical

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: Musicaltale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, HEY AO3 STOP CHANGING MY TAGS TO STUFF I DONT EVEN KNOW, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Humanoid Flowey, M/M, On the surface, Other, Revolution, Well some, humans are slaves, this is really okay for everyone but it spoils the musical whichh has cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: What's your name, man? Sans the Skeleton!Sans is an orphan trying to make his mark on history and overthrow a monarchy.He has help from his friends, trouble from his enemies, and love from the Dreemurr sisters.Hamilton AU. On the surface. Some humans are slaves.HIATUS UNTIL JULY





	1. What's your name, man?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the underground is like the slave islands Hamilton was born on. This is where a bunch of human slaves are. The surface is basically America. 
> 
> Some of the humans aren't slaves, they were either adopted by a monster, bought their way out, or fought their way out.

A man in a green suit sat down at his desk. He had bright yellow hair that stuck out in odd angles. He was surrounded by a bunch of letters and one journal. He opened the journal and began to write.

“ _How does a monster, orphan, son of doctor and a skeleton_ ,” he wrote, “ _dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the underground by providence, impoverish, in squalor grow up to be a hero and scholar?_ ”

He looked at a picture of a man made of fire in a suit and he had glasses. The picture was so life like, it was as if he was still here. Next to him were two men, one in a yellow suit and one in orange.

“ _The strong powered founding father without a father,_ ” the monster seemed to sing, “ _got a lot father by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by rising to the occasion, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a sentry station!”_

The man looked at another picture of a black guy in purple. He had crazy curly hair that went everyone. Next to him stood another black man in blue.

“ _And everyday slaves were being slaughtered and cratered away every day, he struggled and kept his guard up,_ ” the purple man’s voice echoed, “ _inside, he was longing for something to be a part of! The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter!_ ”

The man in blue they sang, “ _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned! Our man saw his future staying in the dark, dark cold. Put a pencil to his skull, connected it to his soul and he wrote his first story ever told, a testament to his goal!”_

The man in green started writing again, “ _well, the word got around, they said ‘this kid is insane, man’! Took up a collection to send him to the land. ‘Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world’s gonna know your name! What's your name, man?’_ ”

The man with yellow hair stared a photo that had obviously been through a pocket a million times. It showed a short skeleton in a light blue suit. Next to him was a human woman in a matching blue dress with a pink sash at the hip.

“ _sans the skeleton_ ,” a memory came to the man, looking at the picture of his old friend, “ _my name is sans the skeleton! and there’s a million things i haven't done, but just you wait! just you wait!”_

The woman next to him in the photo stared at him lovingly and with great sadness, “ _when he was ten his father split, full of it, debt ridden! Two years later, see Sans and his mother bed ridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick._ ”

Ghosts from the past seemed to float through the room, all whispering, “ _and Sans got better, but his mother went quick_!”

Another picture was of another skeleton, but this one had two crack in his skull.

“ _Moved in with his brother,_ ” he sang, “ _his brother had to say goodbye! It left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new in side! A voice saying…”_

The spirits came back, “ _Sans, you gotta fend for yourself!_ ”

“ _He started retreating and reading every textbook on the shelf_!” The skeleton continued.

“ _There would’ve been nothing left to do,”_ the man in green wrote, _“for someone less astute. He would've been dead and destitute without a cent of restitution. He started working, searching for his late mother’s friend. Researching souls and magic until the end!_

_“Scamming for every book he can get his hands on, planning for the future. See him now as he stands on the mountain heading for a new land! In New Home you can be a new man!”_

The ghosts were in a frenzy now, “ _in New Home you can be a new man_!”

Sans’ words came back from the past, “ _just you wait_!”

“ _In New Home you can be a new man!_ ”

“ _just you wait!”_

_“In New Home you can be a new man!”_

The apparitions split in two, “ _In New Home-”_

_“New Home-”_

_“just you wait!”_

The voices came together again, “ _Sans the skeleton! We are waiting in the wings for you!”_

 _“Waiting in the wings for you_ ,” the man in green whispered.

“ _You could never back down, you never learned take your time! Oh, Sans the skeleton!”_

“ _Sans the skeleton!”_

_“When the underground sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know that you ended the game?”_

The shadows on the wall grew more and darker, “ _the world will never be the same, oh!”_

 _“Riverperson’s in the river now, see if you can spot him_ ,” the man with yellow hair sang.

“ _Just you wait_!” The spirits were coming closer.

“ _Another monster coming up from the bottom!”_

_“Just you wait!”_

_“He enemies destroyed his rep_ ,” the man choked out, “ _the world tried to forget him!_ ”

The man picked up the picture of the fire monster and the humans in orange and yellow. He also picked up two more, one of the men in purple and blue and one of a half skeleton, half human.

“ _We fought with him_!” The four humans sang in unison.

“ _Me_?” The fire monster and the half skeleton asked, “ _I died for him!”_

“ _Me_?” The picture of the skeleton with a cracked skull, “ _I trusted him!”_

The man then picked up a picture that had the woman from the picture with Sans and a new human. She looked almost look identical to the woman, but in a green dress and a yellow sash. Around both of their necks were red heart lockets.

“ _Me_?” They sang, “ _I loved him_!”

“ _And me_?” The man picked up a picture of him with Sans.

He stood way taller than his old friend and they both had bright smiles.

Flowey sighed, “ _I'm the idiot that killed him_.”

The spirits came back, forcing Flowey to write more, “ _there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!”_

 _“What's your name, man?_ ” He cried into the picture of his best friend.

“ _Sans the skeleton!_ ”

The ghosts seemed to vanish and Flowey let himself relax, dropping his pen. He looked at the book he was trying to fill and groaned. How could he do this?

He just had to! He picked up his pen and continued writing.

“1776,” he mumbled, “New Home City.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a version of this where Frisk or Chara or someone else is Hamilton, let me know!


	2. Pardon me, are you Throwing away your Shot Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean this to be this long, but I wanted Aaron Burr, Sir, My Shot, and Story of Tonight all in one chapter.

1776\. New Home City.

Sans walked through the crowded street. He sweared he had just seen him walking toward the bar.

Sans himself was short, about 5’5’’, and in a blue colonial suit. He was also a skeleton monster who had just moved out of the underground onto the surface and going to collage. He was looking for Flowey, nicknamed “the flower”.

Flowey was a humanoid monster, some might confuse him for a human except for his yellow hair and inhuman facial expressions. He always seemed to wear some shade of green.

“ _pardon me!_ ” The skeleton cried through the crowd, “ _excuse me!_ ”

Finally, he managed to reached where the monster was standing.

“ _pardon me,_ ” he tapped his hand on the flower’s back, who turned around, “ _are you ‘the flower’, sir?_ ”

The monster smirked, “ _that depends. Who’s asking?”_

“ _oh, well, sure, sir,_ ” the skeleton laughed nervously, “ _i'm sans the skeleton, i’m at your service sir! i have been looking for you.”_

“ _I'm getting nervous,”_ Flowey narrowed his eyes.

“ _sir!_ ” Sans blurted out, “ _i heard your name at the collage! i was seeking an accelerated course of study when i got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours! i may have punched him! It’s a blur, sir!”_

Flowey raised an eye at that, almost laughing.

“ _he handles the financials_ ,” he finished.

“ _You punched the bursar_?” The yellow head asked.

“ _yes_!” The skeleton nodded, “ _i wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like i was stupid, i’m not stupid!”_

The revolution was a popular subject among the monsters, and some humans. King Asgore had been raising the taxes and neglecting the colony of New Home.

It all started many years ago, the monsters got seven human souls and were able to break the barrier. They took over the world and the remaining humans alive, which still outnumbered the monsters by a lot, were made slaves.

Some of the humans weren't slaves though. If they somehow got the money, they could buy their way out. Others fought off the monsters holding them and escaped. Some were adopted or married to monsters. Frisk and Chara Dreemurr, the adoptive daughters of King Asgore, were prime examples of that.

He took a breath, “ _so, how’d you do it? how'd you graduate so fast?”_

Flowey thought for a moment, he really just decided that collage was boring and tedious, so he tried to get out of it as quick as he could.

“ _It was my parents’ dying wish before they past,_ ” he lied.

“ _you're an orphan_?” Sans raised an invisible eyebrow, “ _of course! i’m an orphan! man, i wish there was a war, then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!”_

Dangit, Flowey thought to himself, he made the thing happy and now he was acting like an excited puppy!

He sighed, now he had to make sure this idiot didn't get himself killed.

“ _Can I buy you a drink_?” He gritted his teeth.

“ _that would be nice_!” Sans admitted.

Flowey walked toward a bar and the skeleton followed, “ _while we’re talking let me offer you some free advise!”_

Sans smiled, but then it faltered after hearing what he said next.

“ _Spare less!”_

_“what?”_

_“Fight more,_ ” Flowey went through doors of the bar and sat at a table.

“ _huh_?” The shorter monster followed suit.

“ _It's a kill or be killed world to explore_!” He ordered a drink.

“ _you can't be serious_!” Sans scoffed, he started drinking out of a ketchup bottle.

“ _You wanna get ahead_?” The monster in green raised an eye.

“ _yes_!” The skeleton reluctantly answered.

“ _Idiots who run wind up dead_!” Flowey said dead in a way that made Sans accidentally flare up his in eye for a second in fear.

“ _What time is it_?” The bartender groaned as he heard two people scream from outside the building.

After a millisecond, two humans, one in orange and one in yellow, burst in.

“ _Showtime_!” The two walked over to the bartender, who was a fire monster in a suit with glasses.

Flowey raised his glass, pointed it towards them, and whispered, “ _like I said.”_

 _“Showtime, showtime_ ,” the two continued singing.

“ _Yo_!” The one in orange pointed to monster, “ _this is Grillby’s, the best place to be! Two pints of Sam Adams, but refuses three! Those red coats don't want it with him, cause he pop fire crack those cops till we’re free!”_

If the flame monster, Grillby, had visible eyes, he'd be rolling them.

The human in yellow was a male with brown hair. If you look in his jacket you would find a concealed gun.

“ _Yes, yes, my friend_ ,” he laughed and took a drink from the mug Grillby had just handed him, “ _my name is Justin! The Lancelot who will help us win! I used to be a slave, now I save the day. Tell the king, go away! Who is the best?”_

He smirked at his friend, who groaned at what he was about to say.

“ _Me_!” Justin smirked and finished his drink.

“ _Brah, brah!_ ” The man in orange, hit the table with his mug, “ _I am Andrew Baldwin upping it loving it! Yes, I heard mother say come again!”_

“ _Ayyyy_!” Justin laughed, Grillby would be rolling his eyes again.

“ _Lock up your daughters and horses!”_ Andrew chuckled, “ _of course, it's hard to intercourse over four sets of corsets!”_

“ _Wow_!” The man in yellow shook his head, “ _no more sex, pour me another brew, son!_ ”

He gestured his mug to the monster, who begrudgingly gave him more.

“ _Let’s raise a couple more-_ “

The two humans clanked their drinks together, “ _to the revolution!”_

Flowey let out a laugh at the idiocy of those humans. Who in the world shouts that they're gonna throw a revolution in the middle of a bar full of monsters who you don't know if they support the revolution or not!

They turned around and saw Flowey.

“ _Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Monster College_ ,” Justin gasped.

“ _The flower!_ ” Andrew smirked.

 _“Give us a verse_ ,” the yellow human teased, “ _drop some knowledge!”_

The flower smirked, _“good luck with that, you're shouting out loud. You spit, I’m’a sit. We’ll see who's in the ground.”_

 _“Booo!_ ” The humans did a thumbs down.

“ _Flowey_ ,” Justin asked, “ _the revolution’s imminent! What do you stall for?”_

Andrew was about to say something, but then Sans spoke up to everyone's surprise.

“ _if you stand for nothing, flowey,”_ he whispered at first, but then got more confidant, “ _what do you fall for?”_

 _“Ooh,_ ” the yellow human noticed the skeleton for the first time, “ _who are you?”_

 _“Who are you_?” The orange human asked.

“ _Who are you_?” Grillby gasped, which caused everyone to gasp, minus Sans, he never talked.

“ _Oh, who is this kid_?” They spoke in unison, “ _what's he gonna do_?”

Sans thought for moment, but then he stood up and smacked his bottle on the table.

“ _i am not throwing away my shot_!” The skeleton sang, “ _i am not throwing away my shot! hey yo, i'm just like the world- i'm young and feel like i'm gonna hurl, but i'm not throwing away my shot!"_

The others were standing now, the humans were staring with confusing and hilarity, while Grillby and Flowey were just confused.

" _i'm'a get a scholarship to monster collage!"_ Sans clarified, " _i probably shouldn't brag, but dag i amaze and astonish. the problem is i got a lot of brains, but no polish. i gotta holler just to be heard! with every word, i drop knowledge!"_

 _"You a diamond in the rough?"_ Justin asked.

" _a shiny piece of coal_!" the short monster agreed, " _tryin' to reach my goal, my power of mind unimpeachable! only nineteen, but my mind is older._

 _"These New Home streets colder,"_ to emphasize, he shivered, " _i shoulder every burden, every disadvantage i have learned to manage! i don't have a pun to take advantage and i walk these streets famished._

 _"the plan is to fan this spark into a flame!_ " He pointed to Grillby as a joke, " _but dang, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name! i am-"_

The others starting singing along, " _T-H-E M-O-N-S-T-E-R, we are meant to be-"_

 _"a colony that runs independently,_ " Sans explained, " _meanwhile, asgore keeps ignoring us endlessly._ "

" _Essentially_ ," Andrew entered, " _they tax us relentlessly! Then Asgore turns around and keeps the money."_

 _"He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free!"_ Justin agreed, " _so, there will be a revolution in this century!"_

 _"enter me_!" Sans pointed to himself.

" _He says quietly_ ," Flowey whispered.

" _don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me_ ," the skeleton nodded, " _i will lay down my life if it sets us free, even if i only have one hp!_ "

Sans stood up on the table, " _and i am not throwing away my shot! i am not throwing away my shot! hey yo, i'm just like my city- i'm young and without money and i'm not throwing away my shot!"_

 _"I am not throwing away my shot,"_ everyone was getting on a table now, minus Grillby, who was still behind the bar, and Flowey, who was looking at them confused, " _I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my city- I'm young and without money and I'm not throwing away my shot!"_

They all grabbed their drink and raised them, " _it's time to take a shot!"_ They drank.

" _I dream of life without a monarchy_!" Justin cheered, " _the injustice leads to anarchy! Anarchy will lead to justice! When I fight, I'll make the other side panicky with my shot!"_

 _"Yo, I'm a fighter's apprentice,_ " Andrew started, " _and I got Grillby in loco parentis! I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it my chance to socially advance, instead of kicking some-"_

 _"Your gonna take a shot!_ " Grillby interrupted, " _but we'll never be truly free, until humans like you are finally free! You and I. Do or die. Need to help rally on a stallion with a human battalion!_ "

Wow, the humans knew Grillby wanted freedom for humans, they wouldn't be friends with him other wise, but they didn't know he could _rap_!

" _Idiots, lower your voices_!" Flowey growled, looking around, " _you keep out of trouble and you double your choices! I'm with you, but the tension is hot. You've got to be carefully taught. If you talk, you're gonna get shot!"_

 _"flowey_ ," Sans chuckled and jumped off the table, " _check what we got!"_

He pointed to the man in yellow, " _mister justin, searching for justice_!"

The skeleton walked over to Grillby, " _i think you look hot! grillby, i like you a lot!_ "

Grillby blushed, or his flames grew brighter and more red.

" _let's hatch a plot to save all that we got!"_

 _"What are the odds that we're all in one spot?_ " Andrew asked, " _thinking of new ways for wisdom, like it or not!_ "

" _A bunch of revolutionary manumission-ees abolitionists?"_ The man in yellow laughed.

" _give me a position_ ," Sans asked, " _show me where the ammunition is!"_

The skeleton realized he was shouting, " _oh, am i talking to loud? Sometimes i get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth."_

He looked sadly at the ground, " _i never had a group of friends before. i promise that i'll make y'all proud!"_

Justin got off the table, smiled and pushed the monster out of the bar into a group of people, " _let's get this guy in front of a crowd!"_

Andrew and Justin pushed Sans on a bench. Grillby and Flowey had followed them out.

" _I am not throwing away my shot!_ " they all sang, " _I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like the world- I'm young and feel like I'm gonna hurl and I'm not throwing away my shot!"_

The crowd of monsters and humans noticed them and join in, " _I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like the world- I'm young and feel like I'm gonna hurl and I'm not throwing away my shot!"_

The yellow human stood up on another bench, and so did the orange human.

" _EVERYBODY SING!"_ They shouted, " _whoa, whoa, whoa_!"

The crowd echoed, " _hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

 _"Ay, let them hear ya_!" Andrew shouted.

" _Let's go_!" Justin smiled.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ "

" _Said shout it to the rooftops!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"Come one, come on!"_ The yellow human cried, " _let's go_!"

He jumped into the crowd, " _rise up! When your living on your knees, you rise up!"_

He found a family, " _Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up! Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!"_

Andrew and Sans started singing, even Flowey joined now, " _when are these colonies gonna rise up?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"When are these colonies gonna rise up?"_ Grillby joined.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"When are these colonies gonna rise up?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_"When are these colonies gonna rise up? Rise up!"_

Sans got lost in his own thoughts, " _i imagine death so much it feels more like a memory!"_

He flashback to when the last human to come into the underground. His brother, Papyrus, had been trying to capture them, but he couldn't. The human killed Papyrus right in front of him.

Sans was so filled with grief that he killed the human on the spot and sent their soul to Asgore. He never left the underground for years, thinking that if his brother couldn't see the surface, neither should he. He only then came after another terrible event in the underground.

" _when's is gonna get me_?" He felt his ribs, as if feeling an injuring that might happen, " _in a hall, seven feet ahead of me? if i see it coming, do i run or do i let it be? is it like a punchline without comedy?"_

Sans looked at the crowd, " _see, i never thought i'd live past twenty! some i know got half as many! ask anybody why we living fast and we laugh, past the past. we have to make this moment last, that's plenty!"_

He looked at his new friends, _"scratch that! this is not a moment, it's the movement! where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went! foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. we need to go and claim our promise land!"_

The skeleton smiled, " _and? if we win our independence, let it guarantee freedom for our descendants! or will the dust will spill begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants!"_

The crowd was listening intently, " _i know the action in the street is exciting! but, man, between all the bleeding and fighting, i've been researching and writing. we need to handle our terrible situation! are we ready to be a nation? we need to have a contemplation!"_

_"i'm past patiently waiting, i'm passionately smashing every expectation! every action's an act of creation! i smiling in the face of casualties and pain! for the first time, i'm thinking past yesterday!"_

_"And I am not throwing away my shot!_ " The crowd cheered, " _I am not throwing away my shot! Hey, yo I'm just like my city- young and without money and I'm not throwing away my shot!"_

 _"We're gonna rise up!_ " Grillby, Flowey, Justin, and Andrew sang.

" _Time to take a shot!_ " The crowd retorted.

" _We're gonna rise up!"_

" _Time to take a shot!_ " It was like a battle between the two.

" _We're gonna rise up!_ " They sang louder, " _RISE UP!_ "

" _It's time to take a shot_!" Loud.

" _RISE UP! RISE UP_!" Louder.

" _IT'S TIME TO TAKE A SHOT!"_ Yet Louder!

" _RISE UP!"_ Everyone was speeding up now.

" _It's time to take a shot!"_

_"Rise up!"_

_"Take a shot, shot, shot! It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot!"_

_"and i am not throwing away my shot!"_ Sans smiled crazily.

" _NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!_ "

***

"really?!" Sans laughed/asked.

After first meeting Justin, Andrew, and Grillby, Sans thinks they would be the some of the best people he will ever know, besides from his brother of course.

Hours ago, when they just met, his new friends they wanted to know more about him, so they invited him to drink after Grillby's closed. Sadly, Flowey had to leave for some reason and could not join them.

"Yup!" Justin chuckled, "an old turtle named Gerson used to own me! Of course, I thought it was wrong for anybody, monster or human, to be someone's property, so I confronted him!

"The thing is," he continued, "I told him I was willing to fight my way out of being a slave and he just laughs! I had gun on, this very gun I keep in my pocket, in fact, and he laughs! Says I can go and I never saw him again! That turtle is crazy!"

"i used to know gerson," Sans explained, "he was always acting crazy, but he was wise, even if he didn't act like it! but, i don't know why he freed you, could be any reason!"

"I'm just happy he did," Justin agreed, "I'd feel bad if I had to actually fight him, even if it was justice. As soon as I was free, I came here to New Home, where they have the most free humans!"

"You ready to hear about me?" Andrew interrupted, "I was actually freed when I was seven. It was in an orphanage thing where monsters would come by to choose little kids to be slaves and I was trouble. Picked fights all the time and tried to escape!

"Then one day, a dog monster named Doggo noticed that I was a fighter and wanted to train me to fight right! Even though it was years ago, I have a feeling he knew there was gonna be a revolution and I was gonna fight in it!"

"wow," the skeleton chuckled, "he trained you when he was blind?"

Andrew spat out his bear, "HE'S BLIND!"

"basically," the monster and Justin were in tears at his reaction, "he can only see you if you move!"

"That explains a lot now!" The orange human realized.

"i'm sorry you guys had to be, um, slaves," Sans apologized.

"You don't need to apologize!" Justin slapped his back, "in all honesty, I don't think half the monsters who have slaves want them. I think some of them think they have to act like they humans or they'll get shunned by the monsters who really hate humans."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, "I only met one human who was mistreated and I think that's because they had the misfortune to have someone from the King's court be their owner."

"huh?" Sans huffed and looked at Grillby, who was behind the bar cleaning drinks, "so how did you three meet?"

"Well," Justin started, "I ran into Andrew right after I became free! I was practically starving to death since I couldn't find a job, especially since all the high taxes, and he told me where to get food!"

"Actually," Andrew argued, "it was barley food. It was from the garbage! A week before I ran into Justin, Doggo dusted, rest his soul, from old age and I couldn't own his house, even though he gave it to me, because of that stupid law in place that humans can't own property! So, I've been eating out of Grillby's trash."

"When he showed me the holy grail of food to a starving person," the yellow human continued, "that's when Grillby decided to come outside and he's been feeding us ever since! He even gave a part time job!"

"quite the story you got there," Sans laughed.

"So," Justin grinned, "what's yours?"

"my what?"

"Your story!"

"that's some for another time, but you know what?" The skeleton asked, " _i may not live to see our glory!"_

 _"I may not live to see our glory,_ " the two echoed and Grillby listened.

" _but i will gladly join the fight!_ " The monster stood up.

" _But I will gladly join the fight_!" They followed suit.

" _and when our children tell our story!_ " Sans pulled Grillby out from behind the bar.

" _And when our children tell our story_!" They all hugged.

" _they'll tell the story of tonight!_ " The skeleton smiled.

" _Let's have another round tonight_!" Andrew shouted.

" _Let's have another round tonight!_ " Justin raised his glass.

" _let's have another round tonight_!" Sans agreed.

" _Raise a glass to freedom_!" Grillby filled their mugs, and Justin raised his glass in a toast.

" _Something they can never take away,_ " Andrew agreed. _"No matter what they tell you!"_

 _"raise a glass to the four of us!_ " Sans raised his.

" _Tomorrow they'll be more of us_!" The orange and yellow human sang.

" _Telling the story of tonight!_ " Grillby sang.

" _they'll tell the story of tonight_!" The skeleton drank.

" _Raise a glass to freedom_!" Justin and Andrew continued, " _something they can never take away!"_

_"no matter what they tell you!"_

_"Let's have another round tonight!"_

_"raise a glass to the four of us!"_

_"Tomorrow they'll be more of us_!" The all clanged their drinks. " _Telling the story of tonight!"_

 _"_ Let's have another round tonight! _"_ Andrew shouted.

Outside, the wind seemed to sing a tune, a tune of hope and memories.

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_~They'll tell the story of tonight~_

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_~They'll tell the story of tonight~_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Schyler Sisters! IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER!
> 
> By the way, this chapter is all your getting for Sans X Grillby, that was just a reference to Alexander having a relationship to John Laurens. 
> 
> Also, if you were expecting straight up Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, sorry. 
> 
> Justin is Lafayette in this and I got the name because Justin- Justice. 
> 
> Andrew Baldwin literally mean Brave Brave.


	3. The Dreemurr Siblings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORK WORK
> 
> CHARA
> 
> WORK WORK
> 
> FRISK
> 
> AND ASRIEL
> 
> THE DREEMURR SIBLINGS!

" _There's nothing rich folks love more,"_ Flower sang to himself.

He was walked down the streets of New Home on his way to a meeting with the new Congress. The yellow head stared at the incoming coaches. One in particular caught his eye, a purple one with a gold trim.

" _Than going down town and slumming it with the poor,_ " he watched as the purple carriage stop, " _they pull up in their carriages to gawk at the students in the colleges just to watch them talk!"_

The driver got off his seat and opened the door, " _take Asgore Dreemurr, the king of all! Uh-oh, but little does he know that his children- Asriel, Chara, and Frisk, sneak off to the city to watch all the guys-"_

The siblings walked out of their coach and stared in awe at the city. The first was Asriel, Asgore's only biological son, who was a goat monster and he was wearing a rainbow suit. Next was Chara, the first adopted child of Asgore, who wore a green dress with a yellow sash at the hip. Finally, Frisk, who wore a blue dress with a pink sash.

The three wanted the revolution to happen, even though they were the children of the king. After all, two of them were human and they didn't exactly like that half of their race were enslaved.

They've tried to talk to Asgore about it, but he won't listen. Luckily, he doesn't know they come to New Home.

" _Work, work!"_ Everyone sang.

" _Chara_!" Chara smirked.

" _Work, work!"_

 _"Frisk_ ," Frisk smiled.

" _And Asriel!_ " Asriel laughed.

_"Work, work! The Dreemurr Siblings!"_

_"Chara!"_

_"Asriel!"_

_"Frisk!"_

_"Work!"_

" _Father said to be home by sundown!"_ Asriel looked around nervously. He was the more cautious of the three, he didn't want their father to know what they were doing.

" _Father doesn't need to know_!" Chara glared at her brother, a warning not to snitch.

" _Father said not to go downtown_!" He argued.

" _Like I said_ ," she smirked, " _you're free to go!"_

The red eyed human gestured to the town, " _but look around, look around! The revolution's happening in New Home!"_

 _"New Home!_ " Frisk playfully nudged Asriel.

" _Chara!"_

 _"It's bad enough father wants to go to war_!" The prince sighed. Asgore was ready to fight the revolution till in was completely gone.

" _People fighting in the square!_ " Frisk shivered at the idea of violence.

" _It's bad enough there'll be violence at the CORE_!" The goat monster looked at the CORE building, an important power factory, which was a major source of power for both New Home and the Castle. People would be fighting over it soon.

" _New ideas in the air!_ " Chara inserted. " _Look around, look around!"_

 _"Chara,_ " the younger human asked, " _remind me what you're looking for?"_

An hour ago, Chara told her siblings that she was going to New Home to look for something. Of course, Asriel and Frisk wanted to come along.

" _She's looking for me!_ " The students of the collage sang.

" _Frisk_ ," Chara smirked, " _I'm looking for a soul at work, work_!"

Chara knew that once the revolution wins, Asgore would cut her off from his money, so she needed to find a husband to get a job and work.

" _I'm looking for a soul at work, work! I'm looking for a soul at work, work!"_

 _"Whoaa!_ " All three sang, " _whoaa, work!"_

Flowey walked over to the human in the green dress and smiled, " _wooh! There's nothing like summer in the city! Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty!"_

The monster bowed, much to the displeasure of Chara, " _excuse me_ , miss-" he spits out miss- " _I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money."_

The human tried to pull away from Flowey and he tried to kiss her hand, " _why you slumming in the city with your fancy heels? You're searching for an urchin who can give you ideals!_ "

He smirked knowingly, like he had a secret that no one was supposed to know.

" _Flowey, you disgust me!_ " Chara spat and walked away, wanting nothing to do with the flower.

" _Ah_ ," Flowey raised an eye, teasingly, " _so you've discussed me? I'm your best friend, Chara, you can trust me!"_

Frisk and Asriel stared at the two in confusion. Meanwhile, Chara gaped at surprise at Flowey's reply, he was digging up some old history.

" _I'm ready to fight for my name_!" The human slapped the monster, who was hardly phased by it, " _some say I'm intense or I'm in insane!"_

She jabbed a figure at Flowey's chest, " _you want a revolution, I want a revelation! So, listen to my declaration!"_

 _"You said I owe you and that we should be equals_!" Chara turned away, " _but when I destroy the resets!"_

_"Unh!"_

_"I'm gonna make sure there is no sequel! Work!"_

Frisk and Asriel's eyes widened at the mention of the resets. They both knew about them, both Frisk and Chara could use them, but they didn't know who Flowey was or why Chara knew him.

" _Look around, look around_ ," Frisk decided to ask her questions another time, " _at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

" _Look around, look around_!" Chara walked over to Asriel, but not after shoving Flowey as hard as she could. " _At how lucky we are to be alive right now!"_

" _History is happening and there's no stopping and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!_ " The three sang together.

" _In the greatest city in the world!"_

 _"Work, work!_ " The students chanted in the back.

" _I'm ready to fight for my name!_ " Chara repeated with determination, " _some same I'm intense or I'm insane! You want a revolution! I want a revelation! So, listen to my declaration!_ "

They all joined again, " _you say we owe you and that we are equals! Whoo!"_

 _"Look around, look around_!" Asriel and Frisk did exactly that. " _The revolution's happening in New Home! In New Home!"_

 _"Look around, look around,_ " all of the students' girlfriends sang, " _at how lucky we are to be alive right now! Look around, look around, the revolution's happening-"_

The whole crowd sang as one, " _look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening and there's no stopping and we just happen to be-"_

All the girls, " _in the greatest city in the world!"_

The boys, " _in the greatest city_ -"

All but the Dreemurrs, " _in the greatest city in the world! Work, work! Work, work!"_

" _Chara_!" Chara shouted.

" _Work, work!"_

 _"Frisk_ ," Frisk laughed.

" _And Asriel_!" Asriel hugged them both.

" _The Dreemurr siblings_!" The all hugged.

" _I'm looking for a mind at work_!" The human in the green dress stated.

"In the greatest city?" Asriel asked.

" _In the greatest city_!" Frisk declared.

" _In the greatest city in the world_!" The all sang into the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES CHARA AND NOT FRISK OR ASRIEL KNOW FLOWEY?
> 
> WHY IS THERE BOTH A FLOWEY WHO IS HUMANOID AND AN ASRIEL?
> 
> WHY DO RESETS STILL EXISTS?
> 
> WHAT IS FLOWEY PLANNING?
> 
> WAIT TILL I ACTUALLY GET TO SONGS THAT I CAN MENTION THIS STUFF!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter ! "You'll be Refuted!"


	4. You'll be Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR SHAME
> 
> FOR REVOLUTION
> 
> FOR SHAAAMMMMMEEE

After the flash mob of singing and dancing, Flowey finally made it to the meeting of the Congress. Inside he found he was the last one to get there. Sans waved him over to the last empty seat next to him.

The monster sat down and whispered, "what did I miss?"

"nothin'," Sans murmured, "this guy's about to say something, though."

The room where they sat was small, but it fit a lot of the people. Around the walls were levels of seats, Sans and Flowey in the front row. In the middle of the room was an empty space with a monster standing there. The monster resembled a spider, with many arms.

" _Hear ye, hear ye_!" The spider called to the room, " _my name is Muffet and I present free thoughts on the proceedings of this Congress!"_

She took a breath, " _heed not the rabble who scream revolution! They have not your interest at heart!"_

 _"Oh my gosh_ ," Andrew, who was sitting on the other side of Sans, groaned and looked at his friend, " _tear this girl apart!"_

 _"Chaos and dust shed are not a solution!_ " Muffet argued, " _don't them lead you astray! This congress does not speak for me-_ "

Sans' eye briefly glowed in anger. Flowey noticed.

" _Let him be_ ," he told the skeleton.

" _They're playing a dangerous game! I pray the king shows you his MERCY!"_

Sans was ready to fight at those words.

" _For shame_!" The spider spat, " _for shame!"_

 _"yo_!" Sans interrupted and stood up, " _he'd have you all unravel at the sound of-"_

 _"Heed not the rabble who_ ," Muffet sang at the same time.

" _Scream_!" Both of them lined up.

" _but the-"_

_"Revolution!"_

_"is coming_!" The skeleton glared.

" _They have not your interest_ -!" The other monster retorted, baring fangs.

" _the have nots are gonna win this!"_

_"At heart!"_

Sans laughed evilly, " _it's hard to listen to you with a straight face!"_

 _"Chaos and dust shed-_ " Both of them.

" _Are not a solution_!" Muffet argued.

" _already haunt us_!" The skeleton pointed out.

" _Don't let them lead you astray_!" The spider pleaded to the others, trying to ignore the short monster.

" _honestly, you shouldn't even talk!"_

Sans thought for a moment a remembered, " _and what about the ruins?"_

The Ruins, the old home of the monsters in the underground, became a hideout for some monsters to hide from the high taxes. Sadly, the Royal Guard found out and raided the place, dusting several monsters. It was called the Ruins Massacre.

" _look at the cost and all that we've lost,_ " the skeleton stated, " _and look at what you're doing_!"

" _This Congress does not speak for me_!" She persisted.

" _A know a dog that speaks more eloquently_ ," Justin, who was sitting next to Andrew, laughed.

" _You're playing a dangerous game!"_

 _"but this is not a game!_ " Sans shouted.

 _"I pray the king shows you his MERCY!_ "

The skeleton huffed, " _has he shown us courtesy?"_

 _"For shame!_ " Muffet glared daggers at the monster.

" _for the revolution_!" Sans stood on the bench.

" _For shame!"_

 _"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"_ Everyone else screamed.

" _Heed-"_

 _"If you repeat yourself again i'm gonna_ -" Sans growled.

" _Scream_!" Muffet turned away again.

" _honestly, look at me, please don't read!"_

_"Not you're interest!"_

_"don't modulate the key then not debate with me!"_ Sans sang while his friends then laughed. " _why should we listen to a king who can't even sing?"_

" _Sans, please!_ " Flowey begged.

" _flowey_ ," Sans stated, " _i'd rather be divisive than indecisive! drop the pleasantries."_

 _"SILENCE!"_ A Final Froggit hopped into the room waving a piece of paper, " _a message from the king! A message from the king!_ "

Everyone stared at the piece of paper, which Sans grabbed and began to read, " _A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!"_

 _***  
"You say,_ " Asgore's voice echoed.

Asgore wore a purple cape that was connect by a gold brooch of the Monster's symbols. His horns almost touched the ceiling of where he was writing the letter.

" _The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay!_ "

He sighed, " _you cry to your soul which you shout out your goal when you see me go!"_

 _"Why so sad_?" The king asked, " _remember we made an arrangement when you went away!"_

He thought of how he first declared New Home City to be a colony (he lived a couple miles away from both the mountain the colony), and now they were revolting.

" _Now you're making me mad_!" Asgore growled, " _remember despite our estrangement I'm your king!"_

He took a breath, " _you'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember you belong to me! You'll be back, time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well!"_

He stared at a picture on his desk. It was of the opening to Mount Ebott where all the monsters left, fragments of he old barrier still visible.

" _Barriers rise! Monsters fall! We have seen each other through it all! And when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my LOVE!"_

A couple of monsters, Final Froggits and Whimsums, and a human slave walked.

" _Da dada da da_ ," they sang, " _da dadada dayada! Dada da da dayada! Da dada da da! Da dadada dayada! Dada da da da!"_

The human fearfully handed the king a paper, one that officially declared New Home in a state of revolution.

In anger, he ripped up the paper, causing the others to flee back out the room, "you say our love is draining and you can't go on! You'll be the one complaining when I am gone!"

" _And NO_!" He slammed a fist on the desk, " _don't change the subject. Cause your my subjects_!"

He looked at another picture of some monsters that his guards took of people they knew helped the rebellion.

" _My evil, lying subjects_ ," he ripped the photo, " _my traitor, spying subjects!"_

He calmed down, " _forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!"_

 _"You'll be back,"_ he repeated, " _like before! I will fight the fight and win the war! For your love, for your praise, and I'll LOVE you to my dying days!"_

 _"When you're gone_ ," he wrote, " _I'll go mad! So don't through away this thing we had! Cause when push comes to shove, I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my LOVE!"_

 _"Da dada da da!_ " He hummed, " _da dadada dayada! Dada da da dayada! Da dada da da! Da dadada dayada! Dada da!"_

The human entered again and took the letter the king handed to her and fled to the post monster.

" _Da dada da da_ ," she whispered in fear, she hoped the revolution worked, then maybe she would be freed, " _Da dadada dayada! Dada da da dayada! Da dada da da! Da dadada dayada! Dadada da da dayada!"_

***

"signed," Sans finished reading out loud the letter, "king asgore dreemurr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm gonna go on a spree with this fanfic. This weekend Imma post at least four more chapters, "Right Hand Man Who Speaks in Hands", "Winter's Helpless", "Satisfied", and "Wait for Tonight".


	5. Right Hand Man Who Speaks in Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, but tonight I'm posting Right Hand Man, A Winter's Ball, and Helpless!

The meeting was about to continue when a another monster, a lizard kid, ran into a shouted.

" _Royal Captain Undyne's got troops on the water!_ " the told the monsters and humans (New Home was next to an ocean), " _thirty-two thousand troops in New Home harbor!"_

 _"Thirty-two thousand troops in New Home harbor_!" Andrew and Justin echoed.

" _Thirty-two thousand troops in New Harbor!"_ The monsters repeated in fear.

" _When they surround our troops,_ " they all sang together, " _they surround our troops! When they surround our troops, they surround our troops! They surround our troops!"_

Most of the monsters rushed out of the building to see the armada. Sans, Justin, Andrew, Grillby, and Flowey stayed behind.

Sans thought for a moment about what this meant, war was here!

" _as a kid in the mountain i wished for a war,_ " whispered, " _i knew that i was poor! i knew it was the only way to-"_

 _"Rise up!"_ The others interrupted.

" _if they tell my story_ ," the skeleton walked towards the door, " _i am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-"_

_"Rise up!"_

_"we will fight for this land_ ," Sans and his friends walked through the door and ran into a crowd of cheering monsters, " _but there's only one man, who can give us a command so we can-"_

_"Rise up!"_

_"understand_?" He asked mostly to himself, " _it's the only way to-"_

_"Rise up! Rise up!"_

A cheer from the crowd warned Sans of who was coming, " _here he comes!"_

 _"Here comes the general_!" The crowd chanted.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,_ " Flowey stood on a bench an in mocking fashion introduced the general.

" _Here comes the general!"_

 _"The moment you've been waiting for!"_ He smirked.

" _Here comes the general!"_

 _"The pride of Mount. Ebott!_ " The monster clapped.

" _Here comes the general!_ "

Flowey stopped his foot, " _Wing Dings Gaster!"_

The general came into view for everyone but Sans, since he was so short.

" _We are outgunned!_ " Gaster shouted to the crowd (monsters could use magic, but guns, they found out, did so much more damage).

" _What_?" The crowd asked.

" _Outmanned!"_

_"What?"_

_"Outnumbered, out planned!_ " The monster sighed, " _we got to make an all out stand! Hey, yo, I'm going to need a right-hand man_!"

Suddenly, everything got quiet and Gaster started to whisper, " _check it! Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?"_

He stood up, " _now I'm the model of a modern smart scientist! But I'm trying to start this catalyst! Monsters putting me on a pedestal, telling me fight for them all, to answer the call and stand tall!"_

He took a breath, " _but the elephant is in the room! The truth is in your face when you hear the Royal cannons go-"_

He was interrupted by a loud " _BOOM_!" coming from a cannon from a boat.

The monsters all ran as the cannon ball slammed into a nearby building. Gaster tried to calm everyone down,, but failed.

The skeleton looked annoyed, _"any HoPe of success is fleeting! How can I keep leading when the people in leading keep retreating?"_

Soon, every civilian (and cowards who didn't want to die) ran out of the nearest couple of blocks and all that was left were the army for Asgore and the army for Gaster, who starting clashing.

Asgore's boats docked and the Royal Army jumped off and fought the battalion of New Home Army. Gaster stayed in the back shouting orders to everyone, meanwhile glaring down the Captain commanding the other side, Captain Undyne.

After a couple minutes of fighting, the Royal Army pushed the New Home Army back. With help from Sans, Justin, Grillby, and Andrew, the group of fighters managed to hind in the building where the Congress was meeting.

"Over here!" Justin screamed, as Andrew guided people in and Grillby created a fire wall to block any attacks.

Once everyone was inside, Sans used his magic to created a barricade against the door.

Gaster sang to himself, " _we put a stop to the fighting as the monsters take shelter, with some helpers, but-"_

He stood up and addressed the crowd of monsters, " _we are outgunned!"_

 _"What?_ " They all screamed as the sound of attacks on the door grew louder as the Royal Army tried to break in.

" _Outmanned!"_

_"What?"_

_"Outnumbered, outplanned!"_

_"What?"_

The general summoned one of his weapons, one by his own design, a giant goat skull blaster called a Gaster Blaster.

With a glint of HoPe in his eye, he cried, " _we need to make an all out stand! Hey, I'm gonna need a right hand man_!"

He paused, something was coming.

" _INCOMING_!" Hs shouted as a cannon blasted the door opened and everyone scrambled.

Sans jumped up and snuck out the back as his friends followed. He looked over the chaos and pointed something out.

" _they're battering down the door,_ " he looked at Grillby, " _check the damages!"_

" _Rah_!" Andrew dodged bullet fire raining on them.

Sans looked at him, _"we gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages!"_

" _Rah_!" The human muttered in agreement.

The skeleton smiled crazily, " _let's take a stand with some stamina we have been granted!"_

He pointed towards the boats, fully stocked with firing cannons, " _i won't abandon ship! yo, let's steal their cannons!_ "

Justin and Andrew shared the same insane smile as all four of them crept to the boats behind enemy lines.

" _SHABOOM_!" The cannons fired again.

" _Goes the cannon_!" Gaster ordered a retreat and looked back, " _watch the blood and the dirt spray and-"_

_"BOOM!"_

_"Goes the cannon!_ " He repeated, " _we're abandoning New Home's Bay and-"_

_"BOOM!"_

He groaned, " _there's another ship and-"_

_"BOOM!"_

He stared in confusion as the main boat's mast collapsed.

" _It just lost the highest tip and-"_

_"BOOM!"_

The boat started to sink. Gaster looked closer at what was happening. Soon, he spotted a skeleton like himself dressed in blue behind a cannon, firing at the Royal Army, no fear in his eyes.

He stared in awe, but not for long, they had to get out of there.

He looked at his army, " _we gotta run out of here quick, we can't afford another slip!"_

The general looked around, " _guns and horses giddyup!"_

Some humans in his army couldn't run as fast as monsters, so they had to ride on horses.

" _We accidentally split up_ ," he watched as they split up, " _my forces, they're skittish as we try to save the city up."_

Gaster mumbled, " _this close to giving up, face mad battling. I scream in the face of this bone rattling!"_

Soon, all of the army made it to a safe space of New Home, where the Royal Army couldn't get to yet. The general looked around at the weak monsters and humans.

He asked himself, " _are these the ones with which I am to defend New Home?"_

He addressed the crowd, " _we ride at midnight, the ocean in the distance!"_

At the sounds of groaning, he glared, " _I can not be everywhere at once, people! I'm in dire need of assistance!"_

With that, he walked into another room, that for now was his office. He sat at the desk and groaned, he had a constant headache that started with the war.

A knock rang on the door and it opened, revealing Flowey, " _you're excellency, sir?_ " He smirked.

" _Who are you_?" Gaster asked.

" _Flowey the Flower, sir,_ " he answered, " _permission to state my case?"_

Gaster nodded, " _as you were."_

 _"Sir,_ " Flowey started to lie, " _I was a captain in the Underground, until the barrier was broken that we were stuck in."_

He shrugged, " _and well, in summary. I think I could be of some assistance!_ "

" _I admire how you keep firing on the Royal's from a distance_ ," he continued to lie with a mischievous smile.

" _Huh_?" Gaster raised an brow, catching the lies.

Flowey noticed and grew nervous, " _I have some questions, a couple of suggestions. On how to fight instead of fleeing west._ "

The general looked unconvinced, " _yes?"_

 _"Well_ -" Flowey started but was interrupted by the door opening.

" _you excellency_ ," Sans walked in, " _you wanted to see me?"_

 _"Sans_!" Gaster smiled and beckoned him, " _come in!_ "

The skeleton stopped at the door as he caught his first glimpse at the general. Of course he saw him from a distance, but never this close.

Immediately, he felt a pang of nostalgia. Gaster looked almost exactly like his dad, except, this couldn't be him. He was dead.

" _Have you met Flowey_?" Gaster's voice snapped Sans out of his thoughts.

" _yes, sir,_ " he smiled at the monster, " _we keep meeting."_

 _"As I was saying, sir,_ " Flowey tried to continue, " _I look forward to seeing your strategy play out-_ "

" _Flowey_ ," the tall skeleton interrupted.

" _Sir_?"

Gaster smiled, " _close the door on you way our!"_

Flowey growled and walked away. Once he was gone, Sans looked at his fellow skeleton.

 _"have i done something wrong, sir?"_ He asked.

" _On the contrary_ ," he smiled, " _I called you here because our odds are beyond scary! Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh-"_

 _"Sir_?" The short monster was partly confused and partly happy that Gaster knew him, the very person who could make his career.

" _Sans_ ," the scientist asked, " _how come no one can get you on their staff?"_

" _Sir!"_

 _"Don't get me wrong_ ," Gaster corrected, " _your a young monster, of great renown."_

He paused, " _I know you stole Royal cannons when we were still downtown! I've heard many monsters wanted to hire you..."_

Sans growled. It was true that some monsters asked him to work for him, but, " _to be their secretary? i don't think s_ o!"

Gaster caught the tone he gave, " _why're you upset?"_

 _"i'm not_ ," he mumbled.

Gaster laughed, " _it's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger. I was just like you when I was younger! Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?"_

" _yes_!" He nodded vigorously.

Gaster paused and then stomped on the ground, " _dying is easy, young man! Living in harder!_ "

Confused, the shorter monster asked, " _why are you telling me this?"_

The general sighed, " _I'm being honest! I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised! We are a powder keg about to explode! I need someone like you to lighten the load!_ "

He looked hopeful, " _so_?"

Sans thought for a moment, this was the best offer he was given.

They heard the echoes of the previous day, " _I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey, yo, I'm just like my city- I'm young and without money!"_

 _"i am not throwing away my shot!_ " Sans whispered.

" _Son_?" Gaster stood up.

The crowd in the room over started to sing, " _we are outgunned, outmanned!"_

 _"you need all the help you can get_ ," Sans realized, " _i have some friends, Grillby, Andrew, and also Justin."_

He looked at the general, " _okay, what else?"_

_"Outnumbered, outplanned!"_

_"we'll need some spies on the inside_ ," he thought out loud, " _some King's men, who might let some things slide."_

Cannons started firing in the background again as Sans got into a frenzy.

" _i'll write to congress and tell them we need supplies_!" He pointed at Gaster, " _you rally the guys, master the element of surprise!"_

The cannon hit the building and dust, not monster dust, spread everywhere.

Sans ignored that, " _i'll rise above my station, organize your information, till we rise to the occasion of our new nation!"_

He saluted the general, " _sir_!"

Gaster smiled and guided Sans to the other room, where they were greeted by singing.

" _Here comes the general_!" One half sang.

" _What_?" The others cried.

" _rise up_!" Sans smiled.

" _Here comes the general!"_

_"What?"_

_"rise up!_ " He repeated, " _rise up!"_

_"Here comes the general!"_

_"rise up!"_

Every monster and human stood up and saluted Gaster, " _here comes the general!"_

 _"what_!" Sans smiled as Gaster rested a hand on his shoulder.

" _And his right hand man_!" Gaster declared.

" _BOOM_!" The final cannon rang. 


	6. Winter's Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Winter's Helpless! 
> 
> Any lyrics that have lines under them are the parts where the chorus sings along with whoever else is singing. 
> 
> Also, most of this chapter is in Frisk's POV.
> 
> See ya next with Satisfied!

Thanks to the help of Sans, New Home Army managed to push the Royal Army out of New Home. To rest, some of the army went to a smaller town that had no official name yet, but people called it Toriel's Home.

Toriel's Home was founded by Toriel, the ex wife of Kind Asgore. She lived there with her children Frisk, Chara, and Asriel when they weren't visiting Asgore.

The town itself was a safe haven for anyone. It was neutral ground for both the Royal Army and the New Home Army, where they can rest without fighting. Toriel didn't agree with what Asgore was doing, but she also didn't want people fighting, so they could all be in her town as long as they didn't fight. (The last time someone fought another, they were kicked out with third degree burns!)

To honor the arrival of the New Home Army, Toriel decided to throw a party for them.

And that's where Flowey was now. He was forced to go by Justin and Andrew, who seemed to love to mock him, and now he was standing in the back, observing.

He glared at Sans, who was standing awkwardly near the door, " _how does the monster, orphan, son of doctor and a skeleton, go on and on grow into more of a phenomenon?"_

He sneered, without the power to reset whenever he made a mistake, he had to be extra careful and when he didn't get something he wanted, he couldn't get it back. He just wondered how Sans got a high position so easily.

" _Watch this annoying, little, skeleton monster,_ " still glaring, " _be seated at the right hand of the doctor!"_

He looked at Gaster, who was chatting to Toriel, " _Gaster hires Sans right on sight, but Sans still wants to fight, not write!"_

 _"Now Sans' skill with the quill in undeniable_ ," Flowey reluctantly admitted, " _but what do we have in common? We're-"_

 _"Reliable with the ladies_!" Andrew and Justin jumped on the flower and dragged him over to Sans.

"What?" Flowey asked. He was going to say nothing, they had nothing in common!

" _There are so many little flowers!_ " Justin laughed as he looked at the room with a mix of humans and monsters.

" _Ladies!"_

 _"Looks!"_ Andrew smirked, " _proximity to power!"_

_"Ladies!"_

Justin guiding Sans against his will to the nearest girl, a shyren monster. Soon, a bunch of girls recognized Sans as the right hand man of Gaster and swarmed him.

Flowey hid his grin, " _they're delight and distracted by him. You could as well name a tomcat after him!"_

 _"That's true_!" Andrew agreed, and then tried to push Flowey to another girl, a human with brown hair, but failed.

" _1780_!" The crowd cheered as a dance was about to start.

" _A winter's ball_!" Toriel stood up and everyone looked at her. " _May I introduce my children, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel!"_

The crowd clapped as the three became visible from the stairway. Chara wore a purple dress with the white symbol of the Delta Rune on her skirt. Frisk wore a dark blue dress with a red heart on her skirt. Asriel was again in his rainbow suit. They all bowed.

" _The Dreemurr siblings are the envy of all,_ " Flowey noted. The girls all flocked away from Sans to poor Asriel, who looked like he'd rather be in the middle of a snake pit.

Sans walked next to Flowey, looking relieved to not be surrounded anymore.

" _Yo_ ," the flower smirked at the skeleton, " _if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son."_

 _"is it a question of it, Flowey,_ " a joking smile appear on Sans' face, " _or which one?"_

 _"Hey_!" Justin walked over to the brunette and bowed in a flirting manner. The girl giggled and the two started dancing.

" _Hey_!" Andrew greeted a blonde and they too started dancing.

" _hey_!" Sans nudged Flowey jokingly.

" _Hey_!" Flowey did the same.

All he girls greeted their partners with another " _hey_ ". The music started as Asriel starting to dance with a bunny monster and the Dreemurr sisters walked down the stairs, looking around.

" _Hey! Hey! Hey!_ " The room chanted.

Frisk smiled as she looked around the room. She playfully nudged her sister, who glared at her, but meant nothing by it.

"You can get your _soul at work, work_!" She mocked.

"Shut up!" Chara blushed, "I'm just thinking about the future! After this is war is over, either Dad wins and we might get killed for being traitors or we win and we have not that much money. You should also think about marrying someone soon, too!"

"Love can't be rushed, Chara," Frisk explained, "let's just go have fun!"

Chara rolled her eyes and started dancing with a well known rich monster. Meanwhile, the younger sister stood still, taking everything in.

" _Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo, hey_!" Frisk sang.

" _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey_!" The crowd greeted each other and the men twirled the girls.

" _Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo!_ " Suddenly, the brunette's eyes found a short skeleton and she found herself blushing. He was wearing a suit the same color as her dress and, from the looks of it, he was the same height of her.

" _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey_!" The crowd seemed to mock her.

" _Boy you got me Helpless_!" If she could melt into the ground, Frisk would. She started to walk over to him.

She saw his eyes, dark sockets, but with shining pupils of white light. He was smiling as he talked to who Frisk recognized as Flowey.

" _Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!_ " Frisk almost reached the skeleton, but decided to hind behind a pillar.

" _I'm Helpless!_ " Frisk clutched her chest to stop it from beating so hard, " _down for the count, and I'm drowning in them!_ "

She looked around the corner of the pillar, " _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight! We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night!_ "

She tried to walk towards the monster again, but panicked and walked to Chara, who was always her emotional support.

Once she got near her, Chara stopped her dance with her partner and walked away, but was soon swarmed with many more suitors. A smirk in her eyes, she started to flirt with some of them.

Frisk giggled, " _laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room_!"

She then looked back at the monster, " _but with you in the room my heart went 'BOOM_ '!"

Chara was whisked away by another dancer before Frisk could get to her, so Frisk went to the side of the room, waiting for her to be done. She starting staring at the skeleton again.

" _Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom,_ " she sang, " _everybody's dancing and the band's top volume!"_

 _"Ride to the rhythm as we wine and dine!_ " The crowd cheered.   
  
Finally, Chara walked over to her sister.

"You find a good s-s-soul?" Frisk stuttered out.

Chara raised an eyebrow, "no, I think Asriel is having better luck than me."

They stared at their brother, who was now dancing with a red headed human, who looked like she had a lot of money.

"I t-think he might look f-for love, not money," Frisk clarified.

"You're stuttering worse than Alphys," Chara adressed, "why?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Frisk _grabbed her sister and whispered, "yo, this one's mine!"_

She pointed towards the skeleton and Chara's eyes followed. Quickly, in her eyes, Chara should confusion, happiness, sadness, recognition, and something else that Frisk couldn't name.

"Him?!" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, you know him?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"Yes," she stated slowly, "from along time ago in the underground."

"The underground!" Frisk squeaked.

Chara rarely talked about her time in the underground. Before they met each other, Chara fell into the underground when the barrier was still up and was adopted by the royal family. She agreed that the monsters had the right to kill any soul who fell down and that killed anyone, and soon, they had the seven souls needed to break the barrier. The rest was history. Asgore took over the humans and monsters ruled.

For some reason though, Chara saved Frisk. If not for her, Frisk would be a slave right now. One day, Chara came to the orphanage where humans were sold off as slaves and took Frisk with her, making Asgore and Toriel adopt her. She never told Frisk why she did that.

"His name is Sans the Skeleton," Chara continued, "I heard he became Gaster's right hand man, but he has no money."

"I don't care about money," Frisk whispered.

"Well," her sister smirked, "go talk to him!"

"I can't do that!" The younger one nearly screamed.

"If you can flirt with anyone at anytime," Chara stated, "you can talk to a short skeleton."

"I can't!" Frisk argued, "wait, where are you going!"

"No where!" Chara called back as she walked towards the skeleton as Frisk's face grew even more red.

" _Oooh_!" The crowd sang.

" _My sister made her way across the room to you_!" Frisk cried and tried to blend into the wall, hopefully Sans would ignore Chara.

" _Oooh!"_

 _"And I got nervous_ ," she started to sweat as Sans talked to her sister, she could see them bowing to each other in greeting, " _thinking what's she gonna do?"_

_"Oooh!"_

Suddenly, " _she grabbed you be the arm!_ " Chara hd the skeleton, smirking.

" _I'm thinking I'm through_!" Frisk gasped.

" _Oooh!"_

 _"Then you_ ," Sans looked at her, " _look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless!_"

She stared back, saying nothing, and probably looking dumb. Chara started to guide the monster over to here as Frisk was about to pass out from embarrassment.

" _Oh, look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_!" She sighed, " _yeah, I'm Helpless! I know I'm down for the count, I'm drowning in them!"_

" _I'm Helpless_!" Frisk sang, " _I'm so into you! I am so into you! I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them!"_

She watched as she the two were talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"where are you taking me?" Sans asked Chara.

"I'm about to change your life!" Chara smiled.

"then by all means, lead the way," the skeleton smiled.

Soon, they were standing in front of Frisk.

"Frisk Dreemurr!" She answered, flustered, "it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"dreemurr?" He raised a brow at Chara.

She rolled her eyes, "my sister!"

"Thank you for all you service," she could think of nothing else to say but that. When in doubt, thank them for something!

Sans smiled kindly, "if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, or will have been worth it."

Chara smirked, "I'll leave you to it!"

She walked away as Frisk called out to her, "Chara, wait!"

Chara ignored her and Frisk turned to Sans.

"Wouldyouliketodance!" She quickly shouted out. Why was she having trouble with this one guy!? She flirted with her mom before and she wasn't nervous!

The skeleton laughed and stretched out his hand, "of course!"

Eventually, Frisk calmed down and had a wonderful night, dancing with the skeleton. At the end of the party, she was in charged of seeing the guest out. Sans was the last one.

"i had fun tonight," Sans told her, blushing a slight blue.

"Me too," Frisk blushed brighter than the sun.

"can i see you again sometime?" He asked nervous.

Frisk might've died right there, "absolutely!"

Without thinking, the human kissed the monster on the cheek.

"I have to go!" Frisk looked embarrassed, "I'll see you later!" She closed the door quickly, leaving the skeleton speechless and her helpless.

" _One week later_!"

Frisk pushed her siblings out of the room, who were trying to tease her.

"Come on, Frisk," Chara pushed against the door, "I'm the only reason you're talking to Sans!"

"Why can't we see your letters," Asriel asked.

"Because you just want to bug and embarrass me!" Frisk cried.

"Fine," Chara let off the door, "but we you two get married, I'm going to embarrass you at your wedding."

Frisk laughed as the two left and she sat at her desk and started writing.

" _I'm writing a letter nightly_ ," she held the latest letter she got from Sans (for some reason he didn't capitalize anything, but she found it cute), " _now my life get better, every letter that you write me_!"

She finished writing her letter and walked outside of her room.

"Can you send this to Colonel Sans, please?" She asked a servant.

"Yes, miss," the walked away quickly.

Suddenly, Frisk felt a poke in her back. Scared, she screamed and jumped. She then turned around and saw Chara.

" _Laughing at my sister, cause she wants to form a harem!_ " She playfully pushed her away.

" _I'm just saying_ ," she shrugged, " _if you really loved me, you would share him!"_

 _"Hah!_ " Frisk laughed.

" _Two weeks later!"_

 _"In the living room stressing_!" Frisk sat on the living room couch. Also in the room, Chara, Asriel, Sans, and Toriel.

Both Frisk and Sans were beyond nervous. Sans was nervous because the is the ex wife of the guy he was trying to overthrow, so not the best situation when you want to marry their daughter.

" _My mother's stone-faced, while you're asking for her blessing_," Frisk twiddled her hands and her love talked to her mom.

Chara rested her hands on Frisk's, "calm down."

She nodded, " _I'm dying inside as we wine and dine, and I'm trying not to cry, cause there's nothing that your mind can't do!"_

_"Oooh!"_

_"My mother talks across the room to you_ ," Frisk watched.

" _Oooh!"_

 _"I panic for a second, thinking we're through_!" She tried to hear what they were saying, but couldn't.

" _Oooh_!"

She beamed as her mom nodded to Sans, " _but then she shakes your hand and says be true!"_

_"Oooh!"_

_"And you turn back to me, smiling_ ," Sans smiled crazily as the two jumped into each other, hugging, " _and I'm Helpless!_"

In their joy, Sans spun Frisk, who laughed.

" _Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_ ," she sang, " _I'm Helpless! I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them!"_

They stopped spinning as Chara and Asriel hugged their sister in congratulations.

" _That boy is mine_!" Frisk cried, " _that boy is mine! I'm Helpless! I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them!"_

After calming down, Sans looked at Frisk, " _frisk, i don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a drop of fame."_

Frisk could hear Chara snorting, but Asriel shushed her.

" _all i have's my honor_ ," he continued, " _a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain!"_

He smiled, " _insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Asriel helps me, Chara tried to take a bite of me-"_

Frisk stared at Chara at that, who tried to hide her blushing and shrugged.

" _no stress_ ," Sans reassured her, " _my love for you is never in doubt. we'll get a little place in new home and we'll figure it out!_ "

Frisk nodded, she liked that idea.

" _i've been long without a family since i was a child_ ," he explained, " _my father left, my mother died, i grew up in the wild."_

 _"but_ ," Sans started to spin Frisk again, " _i'll never forgets my mother's face that was real! As long as i'm alive, frisk, i swear that you will never feel so-"_

_"Helpless!"_

**A couple weeks later.**

" _I do I do I do I do_!" Frisk hummed. Her mom and sister were helping her into her wedding dress, a white gown that was decorated with flowers.

" _frisk_!" Sans, meanwhile, was getting his suit on, which again was blue.

" _Helpless_!" A bouquet of echo flowers repeated in Frisk's hand.

" _I do I do I do I do_!" The human practiced.

" _i've never fel so-"_ Sans smiled.

" _Helpless_!" The flowers echoed.

" _Hey, yeah,"_ Frisk beamed, " _I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them!"_

 _"my life is going fine cause frisk's in it,_ " Sans mused.

" _I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_!" Frisk stood up, ready to walk down the path to get married. " _Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drowning in it!"_

 _"_ Frisk _,_ " Chara looked at her, "I want you to have something."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Here," she handed her a heart locket, "in a couple moments you won't be a Dreemurr," she laughed, "I'm going to have to call you Frisk the Skeleton, but I want you to have this to remember your time with us."

Frisk took the necklace, "you're acting like we'll never see each other again!"

"I'm just going to miss you when you leave," Chara wiped away a tear.

"At least I'll stay with you until the war's over," she put on the necklace as she heard the music start to play. "Go!"

Chara looked at her one last time and then walked out the door in her gold dress with a bouquet of golden flowers. After a second, Frisk walked down the isle.

The room was decorated in blue and gold, with echo flowers and golden flowers. At the alter, Sans stood, looking completely nervous, along with Grillby, his best man, to his side and Chara, the maid of honor, on the opposite side.

Frisk made it to the alter and smiled as the crowd sang.

" _In New Home, you can be a new man!"_

They exchanged their vows.

_"In New Home, you can be a new man!"_

They exchanged rings.

" _In New Home, you can be a new man!"_

 _"Helpless!_ " Frisk and Sans shared their kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -For all of those who kept asking for Frans on my Hunchback of Notre Dame AU story!


	7. Update

I'm having trouble writing Satisfied, so I've decided to go back on hiatus till I see Hamilton next month. 

Sorry


End file.
